


I Would Fight For You (If You Would Fight For Me)

by damniamgay



Series: Emily and Beca [7]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, beca is fighting people for emily, kinda angsty, like thats gay, overall its just fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 12:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14261190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damniamgay/pseuds/damniamgay
Summary: Beca's punched a dude cause he was mean about Emily. Let the gayness sink in.





	I Would Fight For You (If You Would Fight For Me)

To say that Emily worried about Beca would be a massive understatement. She was such short tempered and always quick to challenge someone to a fight, although endearing, did worry her.

 (A lot more than she'd ever want to admit)

 She just cared a lot about her short and easily annoyed girl- They're just friends, good friends even and they wouldn't be anything more than that. Emily knew that, knew it for certain.

 So when Beca came home cradling her hand and practically ran upstairs to her room, Emily was worried. She gave her space at first, she knew Beca loved her space and would come out and talk about it eventually. But when she didn't make that venture downstairs Emily knew something was up.

 

Biting her nails in the possibilities that could be wrong with Beca, she climbed the stairs two steps at a time in an attempt to find it quicker. In reality all this resulted in was Emily tripping when she almost reached the top and slid down the stairs so slow that it was almost sad. You could hear each limb hit each individual step and you could practically feel the pain just from witnessing it.

 Emily sat on the floor for a moment trying to collect herself and to laugh at herself a little bit. She looked up in a second of glee and saw Beca poking her head out her door with a wide smile on her face.Emily shone her a toothy grin and she pulled herself up and walked up the stairs normally to avoid any other slips and trips. She followed Beca into her room and sat on her desk chair opposite where Beca currently was on her bed.

Beca was still cradling her hand and Emily was trying to ask her in a way that didn't sound rude.

 

She couldn't think of one.

 

"What's wrong with your hand?" Emily asked cautiously. Beca's eyes flickered between Emily's and the floor. After a moment of hesitation, "Nothing."  Emily raised an eyebrow, unconvinced, "You sure?" Beca nodded and in an attempt to sway Emily's thoughts she flexed her hand but recoiled back with a hiss and a long string of swear words.

 "What did you do?" Emily asked, dropping off her chair and on to her knees, leaning forward with her hand outstretched. Beca didn't answer but gave Emily her left hand. Emily swiped her thumb over the bruised and battered knuckles. "Did you punch someone?" She asked after hearing Beca hiss out in pain.

 "Maybe. Would you be mad if I said yeah?" Beca asked not wanting to look at Emily's chocolate brown eyes staring up at her.

 "It depends on the reason..." Emily answered after some internal deliberation. She let go of Beca's hand and instead settled on resting her hand on her knee instead. "I punched this dude that was making fun of you." Beca responded quietly. Emily looked up all doe eyed and her eyebrows screwed together in confusion. Beca continued after deciding that Emily wasn't going to answer until she received a full story.

"He was basically saying shit about that you're a 'special snowflake' for being pan." She tried to quote with her fingers but instead winced in pain. "He was then going on to say that you're a whore. And as soon as he said that I punched him. I didn't punch him well enough the first time, so I punched him again. I busted his lip so any blood that is on me is probably his."

 Beca finally looked Emily in the eyes to see tears welling up. She bravely blinked them back and cleared her throat. "That was stupid."Beca protested, "How was it? He wasn't gonna listen if I just went up to him like, oh you're taking the piss out of millions of people out there and more importantly one of my best friends, so like fuck off."

 Emily stood up and pulled Beca up with her, "It was still stupid. You could've died, Beca."She pulled Beca downstairs with her and prompted her to sit at kitchen island. "That's a bit over dramatic. He didn't punch me back and my hand isn't even that bad."

Emily didn't answer back and her face was pulled together in tight anger and frustration and something else Beca couldn't name. She had never seen her angry, let alone this sad or annoyed.

Emily pulled a bag of frozen peas out of the freezer and wrapped a tea towel around it. She handed it to Beca and sat next to her. After an awful minute of silence, Beca finally broke. "Are you mad at me?" She asked tentatively.

Emily shook her head and stared up from the fake marble countertop, "You, just... You worry me. And if you got yourself hurt, especially if you got yourself hurt because of me I would've never forgiven myself. Even more so because it was a stupid guy who angered you." Beca placed her good hand on Emily's knee, "It was worth it." She said slowly.

 Emily shook her head in disagreement and sighed out roughly. "What would you prefer me to do next time, cause they do it often? It's the same guy, he just bitches about how that straight people need a pride and how that the LGBT community need to stop trying to get equality because it's 'unnatural'." Beca scoffed at the last part.

 Emily looked up from where she was resting her head on the cold counter. "Thank you." She said quietly.

 

"Don't worry about it."

 

"Can I hug you?" Emily asked awkwardly. Beca nodded and was instantly bombarded by Emily's long limbs. Beca tucked her head into the crook of Emily's neck and breathed in slowly. Relishing in the scent that was just so, Emily. When they parted they stayed insanely close, with one hand one Beca's hip and the other on her knee and Beca's arms draped around the younger girls neck.

"Could I-uh kiss you?" Beca asked breathily. Emily didn't answer and instead closed the distance between them. However short, it was sweet enough to leave them both craving more. Which lead to Beca hungrily closing the distance between them, she pulled Emily even closer than she was before and both of her hands were rested on Beca's hips now.

 Emily sprung back instantly after she felt Beca tense up. "I am so, so, so sorry. That was, oh my stars. Sorry." Emily looked like a deer caught in between headlights and her lips buzzed and her brain swum with delight and self doubt.

"No, it's my fucking hand. You, you were great. I want to do that again, but when my hand is less fucked up." Beca responded with a smirk. Emily smiled widely and leant forward and kissed Beca's forehead. She picked up the forgotten homemade ice pack and held it gently against her hand.

 "Are you still mad at me?" Beca asked looking up at Emily with a smirk on her face.

"I was never really mad at you. It was stupid, but stupid brave." Emily said slowly. Beca laughed, "Does that mean I get another kiss for being brave?" She winked for extra flair. Emily giggled, "Ah, my knight in shining armour, you have finally arrived!" She bent down and kissed Beca's swollen knuckles and kissed Beca gently. Their faces still impossibly close Emily whispered out, "You're gonna have to go to the hospital."

"First date?" Beca asked.

Emily caught Beca's lips once more, "Alright."

**Author's Note:**

> Title song is Fight For Me by Barrett Wilbert Weed from Heathers:The Musical  
> Hope you enjoyed, I will be finishing Operation Bemily at some point this week so watch this space!


End file.
